Those Leather Boots
by Judroozz
Summary: "Nigel thinks I ought to chain you to your desk." Mirandy


**Title:** Those Leather Boots  
**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada  
**Author: **judroozz

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings/Characters:** Miranda/Andy  
**Beta: **Oximoxy, you're the best! Thank you for correcting my numerous errors!

**Summary:** "Nigel thinks I ought to chain you to your desk."  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own anything.  
**Author's Note:** So, I decided to pay homage to those delicious, leather boots of Andy. I don't remember ever reading a fic about them (though that doesn't mean there isn't one:p) and this just popped into my head, so yeah, I hope you like it:)

"You have to forbid her to wear those boots to the office."

Startled, Miranda looked up from her desk. "I beg your pardon?"

"Andy. You have to forbid her to ever wear those boots to the office again." Nigel sighed and shook his head to clear it of the images that flooded his brain. "And chain her to her desk for the rest of the afternoon," he added as an afterthought.

She frowned. "Andrea? Why would I do such a thing? I thought you taught her to dress not too appallingly?" _Although, chaining her to her desk wouldn't be such a disaster, as then she would be close by._

Nigel nodded keenly. "Yes. In fact, she doesn't even need my help anymore." Sighing dramatically he ran a hand over his bald head in frustration. "I did _not_ however intend for her to ever wear those boots to go traipsing around the office and have everybody drown themselves in their own saliva!"

Miranda sighed and gave him an impatient look over the rim of her glasses. "What exactly is the problem, Nigel?"

"You haven't seen her yet, have you?" he asked her, cocking his head.

Now that she thought about it, no, she actually hadn't. Whatever boots he was talking about, she had never seen them before, as she hadn't seen Andrea yet today. When she had gotten in, a perfect cup of Starbucks had been waiting for her on her desk and Emily had been answering the phones, while Andrea had been out running errands. Andrea might have walked into her office once or twice, but she had deliberately not acknowledged the girl. It troubled her that unless she made a conscious effort not to she often found herself watching the girl at every possible moment - although, staring was more like it - wanting to thank her for the things she did, smile at her when their paths crossed, it was ridiculous! How could this one girl have such a great effect on her work persona?

Nigel's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Paul broke the water fountain near the reception area, which means that the place was flooded by the time maintenance finally arrived to fix it," he started, causing Miranda to raise an eyebrow. "The photocopier crashed because Laura pushed too many buttons, and Ken is currently on his way to the hospital with a concussion because he walked into a wall."

Miranda raised both eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Are you telling me, that because my assistant walked by, people in this office are suddenly unable to do something as simple as walk?"

Nigel shrugged and nodded. "She makes for a breathtaking size 4." As if that was suddenly a perfectly valid excuse.

Miranda raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. Nigel? Really? _Well, she _is_ breathtaking._

"See, that's exactly what I mean! Paul is gay too, for God's sakes." He shook his head again and ran a hand over his face. "And, if Serena weren't already secretly in love with our dear Emily she would have jumped Andy," Nigel continued, now with amusement in his voice. "My God, you should have seen the look our Brazilian friend gave her."

Pursing her lips at that last bit of information she took off her glasses. It was most definitely jealousy she was feeling at the idea of Serena jumping her Andrea, and she couldn't help it.

_Her Andrea?_ Since when… - ridiculous, everything! There was something very wrong with this day. Andrea was, sadly, not hers to possess. _But still, Serena should be _very _careful__._

"You know what the worst thing is about all of this?" Nigel asked her, not even really noticing her thoughts had gone astray again.

Looking up at him she gave him an impatient look when he didn't continue. "Well?"

"She is oblivious. She has absolutely no idea what kind of an effect she has on… practically everybody on this floor," he explained, waving a hand in the air.

Miranda snorted. It figured. Innocent Andrea Sachs from Cincinnati. With her warm, brown doe eyes. Her beautiful, kind smile. The perfect size 4, most certainly.

"What boots are we talking about, exactly?" she suddenly asked, realizing that she really had no idea what Andrea was wearing. And it was essential that she did, _before_ she actually saw her. If her recent – and not so recent – thoughts and reactions concerning the girl were anything to go by, she might be the most effected of all.

"Chanel." He coughed, and whispered, "the thigh-high ones."

Miranda's eyes grew wide. "The," she cleared her throat and tried again. "The _leather_ thigh-high boots?"

She raised an eyebrow and swallowed as Nigel nodded. She coughed to cover up her suddenly flustered appearance as an image appeared in her head. Andrea, in _only_ those boots and some delicate La Perla lingerie that only just covered those regions she so desperately wanted to bury herself in, sauntering towards her in a more private setting with that delicious smirk around her lips. Staring at the wall she tried to get her racing thoughts under control. Perhaps the thought of smiling back at the girl and wanting to thank her wasn't so very ridiculous given her new level of imagination? Andrea was always so warm and genuinely kind to her, even though she gave the girl no reason to be. With the way things had been between the two of them she couldn't help but think that it meant something more.

Hope warmed her heart before she could stop it. Subconsciously, she slid the frame of her glasses along her lips as she pressed the arms closed, as she wondered what she was going to do. Would she risk everything? Could she open herself up to the younger woman?

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Nigel asked, bringing her out of her stupor. Glancing at her watch she realized she would soon see for herself what everybody had been fawning over all day.

"She should be back before the run-through," she told him.

"Which is at four, in fifteen minutes," he finished for her.

Before Nigel could say anything else, there was a loud crash in the hallway and their heads whipped around to the door. Andrea came rushing through the door, holding a few folders and a bag. She quickly dropped them on her desk and turned to Emily.

"Em, I need your help. Matthias and Jocelyn somehow managed to crash into each other with their clothing racks, and we need to sort everything out before the run-through," she told Emily in a rush.

Emily stared at her and nodded. "I, um-" she started, and cleared her throat as she glanced away, "yes."

With that, Emily shot up from behind her desk and disappeared into the hallway. In the meantime, Andrea hung the contents from the bag on a couple of hangers and placed them on the rack in the corner.

Suddenly, Miranda understood how Ken had failed to walk properly. As she took Andrea in, she blinked slowly. The girl was simply exquisite. Her brown hair swayed gently as she moved around the office, and framed her dark, expressive eyes. Her pouty mouth was painted a deep red and matched the tight, wine red Versace dress with its plunging neckline, which complimented her breasts and behind, while the swaying hemline hinted at the pale flesh hidden underneath. The delicate necklace around her graceful neck drew attention to her collarbone and the exposed skin there, while the short Donna Karan leather jacket went well with the boots and emphasized her narrow waist. Her mouth watered as Andrea's hips swayed. _And oh,_ _those endless legs,_ _encased in smooth, tight leather,_ she licked her lips.

Nigel sighed. "She even reduces Emily to a stuttering mess, and when is _she_ ever speechless?" Miranda turned glazed eyes on him and he dramatically ran his hands through his nonexistent hair. "Nobody is safe from her around here!"

A small smirk played around her lips. She wouldn't tell him she had never been safe from Andrea to begin with, it was too much fun to see him regret ever giving her those boots.  
She gave him a pondering look and tapped her lip. "This is technically your fault, isn't it?" she asked him softly, silently enjoying how his expression slowly morphed into one of terror. "Fix it. Push the run-through back to first thing tomorrow and tell Andrea to come to my office now."

As Nigel walked away she turned her chair to the window and tried to prepare herself for her conversation with Andrea. In record-time her faithful assistant was in front of her desk.

"Miranda, you wanted me?" She stopped the gasp from escaping her lips at the words Andrea uttered so innocently, yet so cheekily. There was simply no way Andrea didn't know what effect she had on everybody around her.

Slowly swiveling her chair around she hungrily took her second assistant in. _Oh, yes, I most certainly do._ "Hmm, yes," she drawled, as she ran her finger over her bottom lip. She noticed how Andrea seemed to zoom in on that small action and she allowed a tiny smirk to show. "Close the door, Andrea."

Their eyes connected and she knew that Andrea had detected her eyes travelling up and down her body in an obviously sinful way, but she couldn't bring herself to care. They had both been looking and looking for weeks, and finally, _finally_, she could do something about that, because something in the younger woman´s eyes told her that this little stint today was all for her.

Letting her eyes drink in the vision in front of her, she languidly got up and approached the younger woman. "Are you aware," she started slowly, while she let her eyes travel up Andrea's body until their eyes met once again, "of the trouble you have caused everyone in this office?"

Andrea raised one eyebrow and shook her head slowly, innocently. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Miranda."

"Really?" she purred as she encircled the delicious younger woman, now well into her personal space. "Nigel thinks I ought to chain you to your desk."

As Andrea looked up at her through her dark eyelashes Miranda felt the tingle of anticipation sink lower and lower in her abdomen. This was it, and they both knew it, no holding back anymore, no more denial. "Really?" Andrea seemed to consider it for a moment before she looked her straight in the eyes. "And how do you feel about that?"

A tiny smirk pulled at her lips as she stared into Andrea's dark eyes. A step in the right direction had just been made. It was important that Andrea realized that those unspoken rules didn't exist with Miranda, the woman. "I think that would prove to be rather… counterproductive."

"You do?" Andrea asked, that sexy smirk, that had made its first appearance coupled with a Harry Potter manuscript, found its way on Andrea's pretty face. "What do you suggest then, as a fitting _punishment_?"

Miranda chuckled and paused. "Nigel underestimated you."

She watched hungrily as Andrea lifted an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. "But you don't, do you, Miranda?"

Miranda hummed softly and smiled as Andrea looked at her patiently, waiting for an answer to her question. "I thought it might be a better idea to chain you to _my_ desk," she started, knowing that, just like Andrea asking her questions, explaining herself was another step towards what they had both coveted for such a long time. As the younger woman raised an inquisitive eyebrow, Andrea's eyes darkened considerably, no doubt imagining some very interesting scenarios. Slowly, Miranda walked around her assistant and came to a stop behind her. "But then, I realized that might be too distracting as well," she murmured in Andrea's ear, causing her to shiver.

"So, since you seem to have given this quite some thought, what did you decide would be more appropriate?" Andrea asked, her voice husky.

Exhaling slowly at the sound of Andrea's voice, the older woman brushed away brunette locks from Andrea's shoulder. "Impatient, are we? I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, but your punishment will be more extensive than that. I trust that you are free for the rest of the day and evening?" she inquired as her lips ghosted over the velvety skin of Andrea's neck and her fingers trailed from her shoulder to her hip. _So delicious, so soft._

"Well, I do have a very demanding boss," Andrea teased, though her voice contained a certain breathless quality, "but I suppose that if we ask her nicely and give a detailed explanation as to why, she will be happy to give her consent."

_Cheeky little thing._ Her lips were joined by her teeth, as they nipped the sensitive skin of Andrea's neck in warning, and Andrea let out a startled gasp. "I'm positive _she_ won't mind too much, as long as it is understood that this isn't a matter she usually enters into lightly."

And so there it was, the last step. A very important one, at that. She would not survive if this turned out to be just a roll in the hay to Andrea; she needed her to be hers, and hers only. Andrea seemed to get the double meaning, and nodded slowly. "I couldn't bear entering into this anybody else."

Suddenly, what little distance that was left between them was too much. Moving her hand from Andrea's hip to her stomach she wrapped her arms around her and held her close, nuzzling her neck, letting her lips kiss that soft, pale skin.

Andrea gasped, a breathless 'Miranda' escaping her as she took hold of the older woman's arms to keep her balance and arched her back at her touch.

"Come home with me," she breathed into Andrea's ear, her voice husky and her body trembling as she felt the woman against her and her scent overwhelmed her.

"Yes," Andrea uttered softly, while the unspoken words hung between them with the promise to be spoken soon. _Yes, to everything._

_The End_


End file.
